Lotion
by Really Big Hat
Summary: GIR realizes how soft Gaz's hands are.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or the characters. Those belong to the brilliant mind of Jhonen.**

**Characters: Dib, Gaz, and GIR  
**

**Words: 692  
**

* * *

Gaz stood underneath the tree in the park as she watched her idiotic brother try and convince some police officers about a giant furry beast that ran through the park last night. He had dragged her out, thinking that he'd need some "extra help". With what, she'd never know.

"No seriously! It ran right through here!" Dib tried to convince the man, who was just laughing at him.

"Yeah, sure it did, Kid. We'll get right on that." he humored Dib as he walked away. Dib fallowed him, to convince him even more, leaving his sister in the shadows.

"Idiot." Gaz muttered, crossing her arms, watching the passerbys. She squinted my eyes, trying to keep out the horrid sun, waiting for him to come back.

"Gazzy!" The dark girl closed her eyes and winced. _Great_, she thought, remembering the annoying, high pitched voice come from behind her. "Gazzy! It's me! GIR!" I turned to him.

"So." she muttered.

"I found this!" he exclaimed, pulling a small, hand held mechanical device from his head. "And I just knew it was yours! It smells like you!" Gaz's eyes widened at the sight of her beloved Game Slave. Why was it not in her room? Why did he have it? Gaz quickly reached down to him and tried to swipe her game from his robotic hands, though, when doing so, the dark girl's pale skin swept across his cold, robotic ones. Ignoring the contact, Gaz pulled the game device to her chest.

"Gazzy!" he gasped, grabbing her hand and pulling it down to him. "You're handz are so soft!" he exclaimed, rubbing the girl's hand. Feeling her face heat up at the contact, she quickly jerked her hand out of his.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, turning away from him slightly.

"No Gazzy! Let me feel! You so soft! Like a kitty!" he defended, "Meow!" he added, just for effect.

"No, stay away from me, creep." she muttered, walking out in the sunlight, squinting her eyes even more at the light. GIR, persistant to feel the girl's hands one more time, fallowed her, jumping in front of Gaz.

"No! They so soft! I like them! I like them like I like my couch!" Gaz just pushed past the robot, and headed towards the way home.

"Gazzy! Aren't you gonna wait for Mary!" he asked, referring to Dib. Gaz had noticed that GIR had started calling Dib that a few weeks ago.

"No. The sooner I leave, the sooner I get away from _you_." she pointed out.

"No! Don't leave Mary! He's gonna need you to take him home!"

"Why? He's older then me. Dib can take care of himself."

"But-but-" GIR tried, trying to get Gaz to stay. "Doo-dee-doo-dee-doo-dee-doo-dee-doo-dee-doo-" GIR began singing, hoping he'd distract her. Gaz, not having a very good tolerance for stupidity, snapped at the robot.

"If I let you feel my hands, will you leave me alone!" she asked, wanting nothing more then to get away from GIR. The robot nodded vigorousely, only to immeadiatly pull on Gaz's hand when she offered it to him. His cyan eyes widened as he felt them, letting a small gasp escape his mouth.

"Gazzy, do you use hand softening stuffz?" he asked, in awe.

"It's _lotion_, and yeah, actually." Gaz informed, her voice hostile

"Ooooh!" GIR exclaimed, "What kind?"

"Black licorice." she said, beginning to actually take part in the conversation with the thing.

GIR leaned down and sniffed Gaz's hand, "It smellz like it. Like tiny black ropes of love!" he exclaimed, his face filled with pure joy. Gaz slowly took her hand out of GIR's.

"Eh, yeah... You've had your time. I really gotta go." Gaz told the robot, taking her Game Slave from her pocket and begun playing it.

When the dark girl got home, she went straight to her room, taking notice of the vast emptiness. As she opened her bedroom door, her things were scattered, messy, and several footprints of a pig were on the walls and ceiling. Her drawer where she keeps her games were wide open, and Gaz narrowed her eyes. "That robot went through my room!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know. GIR is a little... OOC... and by that I mean more intelligent then he is in the show. But Walk For Your Lives proved that he has his moments.**

**Eh, something that's been going around in my mind for a long while now, and decided to put it on paper.  
**

**Review!  
**


End file.
